First Encounter
by Y2Jen
Summary: Four-year old Gohan gets his first trip to the dentist, but Goku has to convince his son that everything's ok. A very cute and funny story all Gohan fans, and DBZ fans, will love.


Gohan's very first trip to the dentist, and Goku is the one who has to take him.  
  
"Good morning son." Goku walked into his four-year old son's room.  
  
"Mornin dad." Gohan yawned sleepily.  
  
"So, how did you sleep? Did you have a nice dream? What are your plans for today?" Goku asked questions quickly as his son rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Well, fine I guess..." Gohan stopped and his eyes opened. "Wait a sec, it's Saturday morning, you're up early and am asking me all these questions? What gives?"  
  
"You have an appointment today." Goku said, going to pick him up.  
  
"No, I don't wanna go!" Gohan pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"Son, son." Goku pulled them down to reveal Gohan pouting angrily. "Do you even know what an appointment is?" Goku asked and Gohan hesitated for a moment.  
  
"No." Gohan came to a deduction that he didn't.  
  
"Then how do you know you don't wanna go?" Goku asked with a smile.  
  
"I dunno." Gohan shrugged as he sat up. "Should I go?"  
  
"Your mom really wants you to." Goku grimaced. "I don't want you to though."  
  
"Well ok then, I guess I'd better go." Gohan agreed. So he got dressed and made his bed.  
  
"Oh, don't forget to brush your teeth." Goku called.  
  
"I know dad, I'm not stupid." Gohan called. Goku smiled to himself, Gohan was great about remembering to do things like that. When Goku was a kid, he almost never brushed his teeth. Finally Gohan was ready.  
  
"Alright son, we're gonna have to leave now." Goku said  
  
"No breakfast?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, a glass of milk never hurt." Goku shrugged and got his son a glass of milk. Then they were off to the dentist. The trip was short since Goku rode Nimbus instead of carrying Gohan himself. "Thanks Nimbus." Goku waved and it flew off into the morning sky.  
  
"Dad, where are we?" Gohan asked, looking at the building.  
  
"The dentist." Goku replied as they went inside.  
  
"What's a, dentist?" Gohan tried to pronounce the strange new word.  
  
"Oh, he's a friend of the family." Goku tried to explain slowly.  
  
"Ok. Is he nice?" Gohan asked.  
  
"If you are, and you are." Goku assured. Gohan smiled as they went into the office.  
  
"Wow, it looks like the dentist has a lot of friends." Gohan smiled as he saw a lady and a girl on a couch and free chairs.  
  
"Yea, you'd be surprised." Goku smirked.  
  
"Ok sir, and you'll be coming back next week to get that taken care of." A nurse said.  
  
"Great." The man grimaced, taking the paper from the nurse at the desk. He stomped off and hit Gohan, by accident. "Hey, watch it!" The man growled as Gohan cried out.  
  
"Wow, sorry." Gohan rubbed his arm as the man stormed out the door. "Dad, why was he so upset?" Gohan was worried.  
  
"He probably isn't a big friend of the dentist." Goku tried to make up something.  
  
"Oh." Gohan shrugged and heard a sound. "Hu?" He turned to see the girl crying.  
  
"No mommy, I don't wanna go." She wailed as her mom pulled her into the room.  
  
"Dad, why is that girl crying?" Gohan was getting nervous.  
  
"She probably never met the dentist before and is scared." Goku shrugged.  
  
"Ok, but she looks older than me." Gohan sighed and they were the only two left.  
  
"Gohan?" The nurse called. "He's ready to see you now."  
  
"Ok son, let's go." Goku stood up and Gohan followed him into the room. On the other side of the door was a hall that led to many smaller rooms. The nurse led them into one.  
  
"Hello Gohan, are you new here?" She asked sweetly, she was a young lady, twenty or so.  
  
"Yes mam." Gohan tried to be polite.  
  
"Aw, well why don't you have a seat up here." The nurse helped him onto the chair. "So, do you brush your teeth like a good little boy?" She asked, staring a file on him.  
  
"Yea, twice a day. Whenever I don't my mouth feels all icky." Gohan made a face.  
  
"I see." The nurse smiled and Goku made an amused face. "Alright well let's have a look." The nurse said and stared at Gohan, he stared back. The nurse was confused.  
  
"What?" Gohan finally asked.  
  
"Son, she wants to look at your teeth." Goku explained.  
  
"Why?" Gohan turned up his nose and made a face.  
  
"Because it's her job." Goku smiled and Gohan looked confused. The nurse jumped in.  
  
"The dentist likes people with good teeth." She said.  
  
"Oh, I see." Gohan nodded and Goku and the nurse smiled at each other.  
  
"Ok, now let me see your teeth now." The nurse turned on the big light over head. Gohan put his arms over his eyes. "It's ok, it's just a light." The nurse assured and Gohan put his arms down. "Open your mouth Gohan." The nurse said and Gohan's lips parted very little. "Aw come on Gohan, it's gonna be ok."  
  
"Son." Goku coaxed and Gohan's mouth began to open wider. "Now come on Gohan, you and I both know how big your mouth is, I hear how loud you yell and how much you talk." Goku said and finally Gohan opened his mouth.  
  
"Good job Gohan." The nurse smiled at Goku. She began to examine his teeth. "Well Gohan, for a four year old you have very good, very strong teeth." The nurse replied and Gohan tried to say thank you but it was hard with the nurse in his mouth.  
  
"Are you ready for me?" A voice asked.  
  
"Oh yes, come in sir." The nurse looked up and a man in white walked in.  
  
"Hello Gohan, I'm the dentist." He said.  
  
"Hi." Gohan smiled.  
  
"So, how is he?" The dentist asked as he took Gohan's folder.  
  
"He's in perfect condition." The nurse smiled.  
  
"Thank you nurse." The dentist smiled and she left. He turned to Gohan. "You know something, when your dad first came to meet me, he needed quite a few fillings because he never brushed his teeth. But from what the nurse says, you've been a good little boy."  
  
"I have." Gohan boasted.  
  
"Yes." Goku blushed and the dentist couldn't help but laugh a little.  
  
"Alright Gohan, let me see your teeth now." The dentist put on his glasses.  
  
"But the nurse just did." Gohan replied.  
  
"But I want to see them too." The dentist said.  
  
"Oh, ok." Gohan sighed. Goku and the dentist smiled at each other, Gohan would be so funny sometimes. The dentist set up the light and Gohan opened his mouth again.  
  
"Well Gohan, looks like the nurse was telling me the truth. You have the best teeth I've ever seen on a kid your age. You have better teeth than a lot of older people too." He said.  
  
"Thanks." Gohan laughed, blushing a little.  
  
"Gohan, do you like candy?" The dentist stood up, turning off the light.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea!" Gohan nodded eagerly.  
  
"Here you go." The dentist handed him a sucker.  
  
"A lemon lollipop." Gohan gasped, taking it.  
  
"Gohan, what do you say?" Goku cut in.  
  
"Thank you." Gohan thanked him.  
  
"You're welcome Gohan, just take care of those teeth." The dentist smiled.  
  
"You were right dad." Gohan said as he took of the wrapper. "The dentist is nice." He smiled, putting it in his mouth. So they said by to the dentist and started to leave when...  
  
"Oh Goku!" The nurse called and they turned. "You have an appointment with the dentist next weekend."  
  
"Really, why?" Goku asked, reading the paper.  
  
"It turns out you need to have a new crown." The nurse replied. The End! 


End file.
